Rogue-Mage
by Haitoku-Chan
Summary: In the Northern coast of Ferelden setted Highever, where Castle Cousland was held at. Ashlen Cousland, the youngest child to Bryce Cousland, born with Magic but trained as a rogue. See how she overcomes most her trials in life. I am sorry, I am not good with summaries but trust me this story will be worth it. please enjoy! Rated M just to be on the Safe side
1. AN DeclaimerSummar

AN/Disclaimer/Summary:

Disclaimer:

Hiya Readers, I do not own any of the characters in this story. BioWare does. But I do hope you all enjoy this story! I will update the rest of my stories as soon as I overcome, writer's block! Right now I have several ideas that I can't fit into other stories. But I hope this story will keep you guys active in my stories. Enjoy the story!

AN:

This story came from the idea of the modded dragon age origins, where you can mod your character to a rouged mage. I have never tried it before but I actually like the idea. Buuuuuuut, this also has a little backstory and twwwwiiissssttt! Sorry I suck at summaries.

Summary:

In the Northern coast of Ferelden setted Highever, where Castle Cousland was held at. Ashlen Cousland, the youngest child to Bryce Cousland, born with Magic but trained as a rogue. See how she overcomes most her trials in life.


	2. Chapter 1

Ashlen's POV

 _Magic exist to serve men and never rule over them…._ That's what I was always taught growing up. Being a noble who wields magic is hard indeed. No one knows about this secret of mine, the only ones people who know are Mother, Father, Fergus, and of course Brother Aldus. Other than them, everyone thinks I'm a rouge. An _Unusual_ rogue from what everyone tells Father.

When I first showed signs of magic, Mother and Father sent me on a _vacation trip_ with Brother Aldous, they told everyone at the castle that I was really sick and needed special care. They had done that to protect me, it had helped. Helped in a way where I can learn to hide my magic without having to be taken away. After a maximum of six months, I had learned to hide my magic. Brother Aldous took me back home, where I reunited with my family. Excited to see the ones I loved the most. I was only six years old that day.

As years past I grew powerful with my magic. On certain days Brother Aldous and I would go into a quiet room alone and study. You'd laugh at this, but as a child, I took my studying very seriously. _Why would a child take studying seriously?_ Well for my family's safety and my own safety. I was terrified, I had heard several bad things that magic could do and I didn't want to hurt anyone or...become an abomination. So I studied hard.

Of course, I had my free time, in fact, I had a lot of free time. I spent only five hours of my day studying. Whether it was magic, reading, writing, you name it. After those five hours were over with I enjoyed my free time. I mainly used the free time to follow Father around, being his _pup_. I liked watching Father do his duties. They were a lot different from mine and they were certainly a lot difficult looking than mine were. I also liked helping Mother out with occupying the guest. I really enjoyed meeting new people, even though I was really shy. Which I still am.

Now here is where my rogue side came in. One day at age twelve I watched Fergus spar with a few guards. One of the guards was a rogue. I really enjoyed the fighting skill that the rogue had. Once Fergus had finished sparing the guards I ran up to them and kindly asked if they could train me. Fergus thought it was a good idea, we ended up talking to Mother and Father about it. At first, Mother disagreed, she said it was too dangerous for me and that I have never held a weapon anymore. Father had assured her that if I was training as a rogue then this could also help me hide my magic. Mother finally gave in. I was thrilled and excited to start my new training.

This is how I ended up where I am now. How I am now. A Rogue Mage.


	3. Chapter 2

They were after me, the Templars. Tall, scary men and women in metal plate armor with the templar symbol on it. They yelled at me, told me I ruled over men, I no longer served. I was scared, terrified, I didn't know what to do. Mother, Father, or Fergus weren't here to save me. Not even Brother Aldous. I was all alone.

I wanted to cry, wanted to be held by Fergus. Him telling me that everything will be alright and the templars will not get me. I wanted Mother to run her fingers through my hair and tell me that she will always be proud of me no matter what. I wanted to hear Father's voice, boasting about how great I have done. How hard working I was. How I am not a ruler. But that's not what I got, no, I got angry templars running after me.

I ran, ran as fast as my legs could carry me. But it wasn't fast enough. They were there. I stopped and looked all around me, my eyes wide in horror. Templars surround me, with their weapons out, just waiting to attack if I was to attack them. But I did not attack, instead, I helplessly dropped to my knees and cried to the Maker.

"Maker, save me!" I could hear the Templars footsteps as the inched closer to me, but did I care? No, I just continued to cry to the Maker. That was until one Templar snatched me in his arms.


	4. Chapter 3

Gasping, I quickly sat upright in my bed. I looked around, seeing that I was in the comfort of my own bedroom at the castle. My Mabari Hound laid fast asleep at the foot of my bed, his paws kicking at the air as he dreamt.

I was about to lay back down, but a soft knock was heard at my door.

"Come in." My voice sounded scared and small, like a child who was terrified. Well, Pretty much.

Fergus walked in and quietly closed the door, making sure not to alarm my hound.

"Hey, are you ok? I heard you crying? I was just about to come wake you up. Did you have another nightmare?" He asked as he walked closer to the bed. I nodded and jumped out of my bed and clung to him and cried. HE held me protectively and whispered. "Shhh, little sister, no Templars will get you. I promise." He ruffled my already messy hair. I nodded and looked down. He frowned and lifted my chin up. "Come on, little sister. Cheer up. You're not going to let one little dream tear you down are you?"

"No," I said.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked.

"Do you really have to leave for battle tomorrow?" I asked, my eyes slightly watering.

"Ash, it will be ok. I will be back as soon as the battle is over. I promise." He said.

"I...wish I could go with you. You and Father both." I said.

"It sure would be fun with you around. Perhaps another time, Ash. You're needed here at the castle." He said.

"Yeah, I know. I just….nothing." I said and walked over to my dresser.

"Thought what?" He asked.

"Nothing, I need to get dressed," I said. He sighed and nodded and left the room.

I walked through the castle with Cousland, my Mabari Hound, following me. I slowly walked into the large dining room and sat in my usual seat. Mother, Father, Fergus, my nephew Oren, my sister-in-law Oriana were already all seated.

"Auntie!" Oren exclaimed.

"Hi, Oren," I said while chuckling softly. We all started to talk until we were served food then we said a prayer and ate.


End file.
